Pleine Lune
by beobleteas
Summary: [OS] Jung Jaehyun mengajaknya untuk bertaruh, namun sebagai dhampire, Kim Dongyoung tidak setega itu. / For #JaeDoVampireChallenge Week 1 vampire!au / Jaehyun x Doyoung [NCT Jaedo/DoJae/Yaoi]


**Pleine Lune**

 **Jung Yoonoh - Kim Dongyoung**

* * *

 **Plot: Tumblr**

* * *

Di tengah kemajuan sebuah negara dengan berbagai tekhnologi dan sumber daya yang mereka punya dan kuasai, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa tidak semua daerah memiliki tingkat kesejahteraan yang sama dengan ibukota, atau setidaknya kota yang berpengaruh. Semuanya relatif tergantung negara mana yang mereka tempati.

Tidak, dia tidak bilang bahwa Yeondaedo adalah daerah yang cukup terbelakang, hanya jika dibandingkan dengan Apgujeong di Seoul ataupun Busangjin di Busan sekalipun, bisa dibilang daerah ini belum bisa bersaing. Mungkin iya kalau di sektor pariwisata alamnya.

Pariwisata alam, semua yang berhubungan dengan alam, namun sebuah kastil tua yang berasa di tengah pulau yang begitu tidak terurus adalah pengecualian. Hanya ada tembok tanpa cat yang sudah lapuk dan dipenuhi lumut. Beberapa sisi atap sudah hancur, rapuh dimakan usia.

Dari segelintir warga yang masih berani tinggal di daerah itu pun tidak ada yang berani untuk berjalan di sekitar kastil, lebih memilih untuk mencari aman dan mengimbau para pendatang yang terkadang menyepelekan ocehan mereka.

Keesokan harinya, mereka sudah tidak bisa ditemukan.

Para warga pun tidak mau ambil pusing dan kembali meyakinkan kepada para turis yang tersisa bahwa mereka tidak berbohong saat mengatakan ada keanehan yang mengelilingi kastil itu.

Mereka juga sebenarnya tidak memaksa siapapun untuk percaya, setidaknya mereka sudah mengingatkan, berbuat kebaikan sebelum mereka menjadi korban selanjutnya.

Entah sampai meninggalkan dunia atau berakhir tanpa jiwa dengan dua lubang bekas gigitan di leher mereka.

* * *

Jaehyun menggerak-gerakan pergelangan tangan kananya dengan pelan, memutar gelas berisi _red wine_ yang ia dapatkan setelah pergi ke kota beberapa hari yang lalu, menyamar layaknya manusia seutuhnya.

Dia _vampire origin_ dan itu memudahkannya. Dia tidak perlu bekerja, hanya butuh sebuah tatapan dan sedikit seringaian makan orang di depannya akan langsung menurut, setidaknya sampai lima menit kemudian.

Revolusi yang sangat bagus dan begitu menguntungkan.

Berbeda dengan laki-laki di seberangnya yang masih duduk dengan wajah yang bersungut-sungut.

"Tidak, aku tidak setuju dengan taruhan itu."

Yang sedang meneguk _wine_ tersenyum miring. Menatap Doyoung yang masih melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Kau takut?"

"Tidak kalau aku juga _vampire origin_. Serius, aku ini _dhampire_ dan kita berbeda."

"Doyoungku, kau memang tidak membutuhkan banyak darah manusia tetapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa."

 _Doyoungku._

Yang diaku langsung ingin terjun dari jendela kastil.

"Yasudah, kita bisa mulai kapan?" Tanya Doyoung, mengalah.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini? Hanya tiga hari, kok. Kita boleh mencari korban di luar Gyeongsang. Ke Seoul kalau perlu."

Doyoung memutar matanya. "Gila. Hadiahnya apa?"

Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menimang-nimang.

"Kabulkan keinginan saja, aku masih bingung." Akhirnya dia menjawab.

"Tidak, itu terlalu _mainstream_! Bagaimana kalau aku traktir makanan enak di Seoul?"

"Semua makanan enak tidak akan membuatku puas, Kim Dongyoung."

Doyoung mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan. Kalau ditanya pun sebenarnya dia juga tidak tau, tidak punya ide sama sekali tentang benefit memenangkan taruhan itu.

Jadi akhirnya dia mengiyakan saja usulan Jaehyun itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga kastil, menuju kamarnya.

Jam 'kerja'nya akan mulai dalam empat jam, memberi waktu bagi Doyoung maupun Jaehyun untuk beristirahat sebelum bertarung mendapatkan korban terbanyak.

Ini gila, Jaehyun tidak sedang berusaha mengubah satu daratan Korea Selatan menjadi vampir semua, kan?

Sebagai seorang _dhampire_ , dia tidak bisa setega itu dengan manusia. Bagaimana pun juga, ibunya adalah manusia. Sedangkan ayahnya yang sudah meninggalkannya bahkan sejak minggu pertama ia berada di dalam kandungan adalah orang yang menyebabkan dia menjadi setengah vampir. Membuatnya sedikit berbeda, baik dengan manusia maupun makhluk peminum darah itu sendiri.

Berbeda dengan Jung Jaehyun yang seratus persen memiliki darah murni. Menikmati hidup dengan meminum darah manusia dan sudah pasti mengubah orangnya menjadi vampir. Atau lebih parah, membunuhnya.

Hari pertama mereka dimulai sekitar jam sembilan. Tidak mengincar warga pulau ini yang sudah semakin sedikit sejak pertama kali mereka menemukan kastil di tengah Yeondaedo. Jadi mereka harus menyeberangi pulau menuju daratan yang lebih luas. Berpencar, Jaehyun menuju Busan sedangkan Doyoung mengelilingi Jeolla Selatan.

Berpenampilan layaknya manusia biasa. Di tengah perburuannya sekalipun, sifat pesimis itu tetap hinggap di pikirannya. Menahannya untuk percaya bahwa dia bisa memenangkan taruhan semacam ini.

Dia bahkan tidak tau sudah berapa banyak korban Jaehyun selama dua jam yang telah berlalu. Doyoung sendiri tidak memiliki target, hanya memilih asal orang yang ia temui di tempat-tempat sepi tanpa bawang putih dan yang terpenting, tidak membuatnya kasihan.

 _Yes, after left his mom, that bastard still dared to give him a shitty weakness, a fear of onion._

Dua jam berlalu namun korbannya baru tiga dan Doyoung merasa tidak begitu membutuhkan banyak darah lagi.

 _Benefit_ nya apa, sih?

Dan kalaupun Jaehyun menang, memangnya apa hal paling parah yang kira-kira akan ia sebutkan?

Kalau cuma meminta roti isi daging (satu-satunya makanan normal yang Jaehyun sukai), maka lebih baik Doyoung berhenti dari sekarang.

Dua jam kemudian mereka kembali ke _meeting point_. Dengan ekspresi seadanya, menyambut Jaehyun yang tengah sumringah.

"Berapa banyak? _"_ Tanya Jaehyun sambil memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana.

"Empat."

Jaehyun langsung mengangkat sebelah alis, menagih penjelasan lebih lanjut dari temannya selama enam tahun belakangan.

"Kau tau aku _dhampire_ dan aku tidak setega itu untuk menyakiti kaum ibuku sendiri."

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk menyakiti mereka."

"Apa menurutmu menggigit leher seseorang bukan kekerasan? Alammu dengan alam mereka itu saja jauh berbeda, tidak ada yang bisa disamakan"

"Iya terserah." Jaehyun mendengus kasar lalu meletakan tangannya di bahu sebelah kanan Doyoung, merangkulnya.

Enam tahun itu juga Doyoung selalu menahan rasa kecewanya setiap Jung Jaehyun mengucapkan kata-kata dengan nada seketus itu. Mungkin Jaehyun kesal, dia pun sama.

Namun yang membuatnya lebih kesal adalah sikap lembut laki-laki itu setelahnya. Rangkulan hanya hal kecil, terkadang Jaehyun lebih suka mengendus-endus rahang dan lehernya.

" _Jaehyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Doyoung menahan gelinya saat Jaehyun menariknya dengan tiba-tiba, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk leher Doyoung._

" _Kau hangat."_

" _Bodoh, manusia normal jauh lebih hangat dibanding ini."_

" _Tetapi di sini tidak ada manusia, hanya aku dan kamu." Jaehyun menunjukan senyum angelicnya yang tidak pernah tidak membuat seorang Kim Dongyoung berdebar._

 _Vampir macam apa, sih, Jaehyun ini? Kok masih bisa tersenyum layaknya malaikat padahal kenyataannya dia adalah salah satu bagian dari iblis._

 _Serigala berbulu domba?_

" _Astaga, kau bisa menggigitku dengan posisi seperti ini!" Doyoung sedikit meninggikan suaranya namun Jaehyun tidak peduli. Masih mengendus dan mengecup leher Doyoung tanpa ampun. Setiap incinya hingga membuat empunya bergidik._

 _Persetan dengan jiwanya yang sudah setengah hilang, dia masih punya hati._

Dan dua hari setelahnya pun tidak membuat Doyoung lebih unggul. Dengan total 13 korban dalam tiga hari, Jaehyun mendapatkan 30, lebih dari dua kali lipatnya.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong, kan?" Pertanyaan pertama Jaehyun sesaat taruhan itu berakhir.

Doyoung menggeleng yakin. Ingatannya kuat, bahkan ia masih ingat setiap wajah korbannya.

"Aku tau kau pasti bisa mendapat lebih."

"Namun kenyataannya aku tidak. Astaga Jung Jaehyun, kau benar-benar tidak percaya, ya?"

Giliran Jaehyun yang menggeleng kuat.

"Cepat katakan apa permintaanmu." Ujar Doyoung, setengah pasrah. Namun Jaehyun menolaknya, meminta waktu untuk kembali berpikir sebelum memberikan hadiah terbaik untuk sahabatnya.

Sejak awal taruhan ini menjadi rencana pun sebenarnya Doyoung sudah yakin akan begini jadi dia tidak begitu kecewa. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah permintaan _vampire origin_ yang kini berdiri di depannya ini.

Kalau makanan tidak membuatnya puas, lalu apa?

"Buka bajumu."

Doyoung langsung mengangkat kepalanya, mendelik. Temannya ini tidak gila, kan?

"Untuk apa?"

Jaehyun langsung memajukan tubuhnya hingga membuat Doyoung menaikan kakinya ke atas tempat tidur, mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari Jaehyun. Namun laki-laki itu tetap mendekatkan dirinya hingga merangkak di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua lututnya, matanya tidak lepas dari Doyoung.

"Kita sama-sama setuju kalau yang kalah harus mengabulkan permintaan Si Pemenang." Jaehyun menyeringai saat punggung temannya itu sudah menempel dengan tembok di belakangnya, tidak ada jalan keluar lagi.

Melanjutkan, "Dan aku memintamu untuk memuaskanku."

Doyoung menelan salivanya dengan kasar. Yang ada di depannya kini bukanlah Jung Jaehyun yang ia kenal selama enam tahun terakhir melainkan Jaehyun yang tenggelam dalam hawa nafsunya. Menggelapkan matanya hingga berani menerkam sahabatnya sendiri.

"Tidak. Astaga Jung Jaehyun, sadarlah! Aku bukan perempuan jalang yang sering kita mainkan."

"Aku tau. Kau adalah Kim Dongyoung. Doyoungku."

Menabrakan bibirnya dengan orang di depannya, menciumnya paksa dengan nafsu yang mengelilingi setiap sudut ruangan yang sudah menjadi kamar milik Doyoung sejak enam tahun yang lalu. Jaehyun seratus persen sadar dan tidak gila saat melakukan segalanya, dari mengatakan keinginannya sampai saat bibirnya sudah mengecup _collar bone_ Doyoung dengan tangan kiri yang sibuk melepas kancing kemeja biru Doyoung.

"Junghh… _Stopphh…."_

Tangan Doyoung berusaha untuk menghentikan aksi Jaehyun namun ia tidak bisa. Gairah itu sudah terlanjur ikut menguasainya, menjadikannya lemah di bawah kekuasaan Jung Jaehyun yang sibuk memainkan _nipples_ nya.

Napasnya naik-turun saat tangan laki-laki itu merambah masuk ke dalam celananya lalu menurunkannya.

"Kau… Vampir macam ap— _oh my god!_ " Demi semua kaum ayahnya, semuanya terasa begitu nikmat. Sentuhannya, sensasinya dan perasaannya.

Perasaan yang enam tahun ia pendam itu perlahan kembali ke permukaan lalu meledak begitu saja. Tanpa ampun hingga tidak bisa ia tahan lagi, masa bodo dengan Jaehyun yang mungkin bisa mengetahuinya.

Enam tahun bukanlah waktu yang cepat dan sebagai _dhampire_ , Doyoung sudah sangat sabar.

Membuka kaus dan celananya dengan kasar lalu membuangnya asal, Jaehyun menggesekkan kejantanannya dengan milik Doyoung yang sama-sama masih dibalut dengan _boxer._ Membuat desahan-desahan itu keluar dari mulutnya, berlomba-lomba layaknya kontes bernyanyi kanon.

"Doyoungie, _guess what_? _It's been four… four years. And… uhm, I'm still into you…."_ Dengan desahan yang terus mengisi spasi di setiap kalimat yang ia sebutkan dan keringat yang mulai membasahi rambutnya, Jaehyun menatap mata orang di bawahnya. Sedalam yang ia bisa hingga membuat laki-laki itu tidak berkutik, bahkan setelah sisa kain terakhir yang melekat di tubuhnya sudah dilepas begitu saja.

"Pembual. Kau pasti… sedang… bercanda, kan?" Napasnya pendek-pendek namun tetap berusaha untuk menyuarakan pertanyaannya. Dan ketika Jaehyun melepas _boxer_ nya, napasnya langsung tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Kalau aku berbohong, untuk apa aku memintamu untuk melakukan ini? Aku bisa saja menyuruhmu untuk mencarikan seratus perempuan kalau aku mau." Jaehyun mengikis jaraknya dengan wajah Doyoung.

Melanjutkan, "Tetapi yang aku inginkan hanya kamu." Menyatukan bibir mereka lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, Jaehyun menutup matanya seraya terus memberikan tekanan pada tubuh di bawahnya. Tangannya mulai bergerak turun.

Di tengah pikiran joroknya sekalipun, Doyoung masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang sudah ia dengar.

Jung Jaehyun Si _Vampire Origin_ menyukainya?

Mendorong Jaehyun hingga memutar posisi mereka, giliran Doyoung yang menatap ke arah bawah. Tidak ada keraguan di dalam wajah Jaehyun, yang ada hanya senyuman kecilnya.

" _Woman on top?"_

Doyoung langsung bersungut-sungut, "Aku laki-laki, bodoh."

"Lalu bagaimana kita menyebutnya? _Bottom on top?"_

Doyoung langsung memberi tamparan kecil pada pipi laki-laki di bawahnya setelah dengan santainya menyebutkan kalimat itu, namun Jaehyun malah tertawa.

"Ayo lanjutkan, kau tidak bisa membiarkan aku menegang begitu saja."

Baru saja Jaehyun kembali mengangkat tangannya, Doyoung menahannya. Menatapnya seserius yang ia bisa.

"Katakan."

Jaehyun mengernyit, "Katakan apa?"

"Katakan bahwa kau tidak bercanda saat bilang kalau kau menyukaiku."

Di tengah keseriusan Kim Dongyoung, vampir Jung itu malah tertawa. Menatap _bottom_ yang sudah merajuk di atasnya.

"Ralat, cinta. Jung Jaehyun mencintai Kim Dongyoung, Si _Dhampire_ yang enam tahun lalu dengan nekatnya masuk ke dalam kastil yang sudah jelas-jelas Jung Jaehyun tempati. Sudah jelas?"

Melebarkan matanya –yang memang sudah besar, Doyoung berlutut, membebaskan Jung Jaehyun dan memberikan kesempatan bagi laki-laki itu untuk kembali menyerangnya.

"Kau tidak akan membenciku karena ini, kan?" Tanya Jaehyun dengan tidak berdosanya.

 _Dhampire_ yang lebih menyerupai kelinci itu langsung membalas tatapan khawatir Jaehyun.

"Enam tahun… Kita sudah bersama selama enam tahun dan kau tidak tau sama sekali kalau Kim Dongyoung ini menyukaimu?"

Giliran Jaehyun yang memasang wajah kagetnya. Menatap Doyoungnya dengan ekspresi yang ia sendiri tidak mampu mendeskripsikannya. Kaget? Senang? Kecewa?

"Selama itu, kau…."

Doyoung mengangguk yakin.

Jaehyun langsung tersenyum lebar, ekspresi ambigunya langsung berubah menjadi seratus persen cerah.

Mendorong kelincinya agar kembali berbaring di ranjang, di bawah kuasanya.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa melanjutkan seks ini dengan tenang." Namun sesaat kemudian Jaehyun menggeleng, "Tidak, _making love."_

Tubuhnya langsung mundur, menghadap ke arah _hole_ milik _dhampire_ yang seharusnya sudah bisa ia miliki sejak empat tahun bahkan enam tahun yang lalu.

Dan baik Jung Jaehyun maupun Kim Dongyoung pun tau kalau malam ini akan berakhir panjang, sepanjang desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya setiap Jaehyun menjilat lubang itu.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pleine Lune (fr)_

 _/plɛn lyn/ Full Moon_

.

 _a.n: WTF HAHHAHA terakhir kali buat NC adalah geli sendiri dan sekarang malah buat lagi, I feel guilty LOL *ngumpet di balik punggung Jaehyun* Dan kenapa tidak ada feels sama sekali di ff ini TT I'm not good at this oh my god._

 _Special for JaeDoWritingChallenge Week 1, vampire!au._

 _Don't forget to fav & review, tysm~_


End file.
